La guerra de los mundos (Kingdom Hearts Ver)
by eljefe2000
Summary: Después del nombramiento de Riku como maestro de la llave espada, los amigos se encuentran disfrutando, sin embargo no todo es bueno, Yen sid y el rey Mickey tienen una noticia que podría ser muy mala, sin embargo antes de poder contarla, Sora, Donald, Goofy y Riku son enviados a otro sitio, siendo sustituidos por héroes de otros mundos, estos, con ayuda de Mickey salvaran el dia
1. Torre de los misterios

Después del nombramiento de Riku como maestro de la llave espada y de que Sora volviera de visitar los mundos dormidos, todos se encontraban en la torre de los misterios, platicando y charlando un rato...

-Vamos Riku, no me digas que aún no te acostumbras al título de Maestro- dijo Sora mientras sonreía muy entusiasmado-

-Sora, sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que me nombraron maestro, no esperes que me acostumbre tan rápido- dijo Riku mientras veía que su amigo solo sonreía-

-Ahí va Sora, será mejor que no molestes a Riku, recuerda que cualquiera se estresaria si a su amigo casi lo dejara en el sueño eterno la organización XIII- dijo Goofy sin percatarse de lo que había dicho enfrente de Kairi-

-Tu no dijiste nada sobre un sueño eterno- dijo Kairi enojada y preocupada-

-¡Goofy!- gritaron Sora, Riku, Donald y Lea al mismo tiempo en señal de desaprobación- se supone que era un secreto- concluyo Donald mientras lo veía enojado-

-Perdonen, se me ha escapado- dijo Goofy mientras se tapaba el hocico con sus manos-

En ese momento entraron Mickey y Yen sid que se encontraban en otra habitación de la torre...

-Me temo que algo muy extraño esta sucediendo- dijo Yen Sid mientras Mickey muy serio se unía a sus amigos-

-¿Que sucede Maestro Yen Sid- dijo Riku mientras Yen Sid se preparaba para contestar-

-Parece que alguien esta usando el viaje en el tiempo- dijo el Maestro Yen sid mientras los demás se sorprendían, a excepción de Mickey-

-¿Pero como es eso posible?- dijo Sora muy preocupado-

-Aun no lo se, pero...- Yen sid no pudo terminar, pues un portal se empezó a llevar a Sora-

-Sora!- gritaron Donald y Goofy que trataban de salvar a su amigo, logrando ser engullidos también-

-Donald, Goofy- dijo Mickey mientras un portal se abría atrás de el-

En un intento desesperado, Riku mando a volar a Mickey sindo engullido por el portal...

-Riku- dijo Mickey mientras volteaba a ver a Yen Sid-

-Esto era lo que me temía- dijo Yen Sid mientras veía a Mickey- sea quién sea que este viajando en el tiempo, seguramente a ayudado al Maestro Xeanhort a volver- dijo Yen Sid mientras sentía como unas presencias se acercaban-

En ese momento Maka Alban y Soul Eater Evans cayeron frente al escritorio de Yen Sid...

-Maka, quítate de encima- dijo el albino mientras Maka se paraba del suelo un poco sonrojada por la cercanía que tenía con Soul-

En ese momento apareció un sujeto Narizon con peinado afro en cola de caballo, una boina café, usaba una playera verde y pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenía zapatos verdes y cargaba una resortera, al lado de el apareció un sujeto con peinado de tazon, las cejas pobladas, tenía una especie de chaleco verde sobre un leotardo verde, calentadores naranjas y sandalias azules...

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el sujeto mientras veía la torre de los misterios-

-Parece ser que ya no estoy en mi hogar- dijo el Ninja conocido como Rock lee-

-Están en mi Torre de los misterios, y ustedes, héroes de otros mundos, serán informados de todo lo que deseen saber apariencias de ahora- dijo YenSid mientras veía a los héroes-

-¿Dónde estamos?- hablo el francotirador conocido como Usopp-

-Esta es la torre de los misterios- dijo Yen Sid mientras Sonreía-

En otra parte...

-Los idiotas de Cinderblock y Plasmus fallaron y aún no tenemos noticias de Free y Eruka- dijo Copy Riku mientras veía a Slade-

-No te preocupes, pronto harán su trabajo, encuanto se alejen los héroes de ese mago Yen Sid, ellos les harán trizas- dijo Slade mientras veía como su plan iba sobre ruedas-

continuara...


	2. Death City

En un departamento conocido por ser el hogar del mejor equipo del Shibusen, los dos se encontraban en una muy normal mañana...

-Soul, si no te despiertas te quedarás sin desayunar- dijo Maka mientras entraba con una sonrisa al cuarto de Soul, el cual seguía dormido-

Maka se quedo viendo al dormido Soul con una media sonrisa, después de todo se había enamorado de ese idiota que, además de ser su arma, era su amigo...

-Soul, despierta- dijo Maka mientras sonreía-

-Hola Maka- dijo Soul mientras se levantaba-

-V-ven a cenar cuando estés cambiado, o llegaremos ta-tarde al Shibusen- dijo Maka que volteó áridamente para evitar ver a Soul que estaba solo en bóxers-

Maka salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejando a Soul desconcertado... Soul solo pensaba que Maka estaba muy rara, pues últimamente no lo regañaba, ni siquiera había recibido un Maka Chop en toda la semana, era raro, sentía que esa no era su amiga Maka, la chica de la cual se había enamorado, rápidamente se vistió y fue a desayunar, pues sí algo no cambió en Maka, fue su paciencia y sabía que si no se apuraba a llegar Maka lo dejaría sin desayunar... después de desayunar se fueron al Shibusen, donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos...

-Todos alaben a su dios- dijo Black Star desde una de las puntas del shibusen-

-Black Star, si me rompes esa punta, te juro que yo mismo te asesinare- dijo Death the Kid mientras veía a su amigo-

Este no tardo mucho en Romper la punta del shibusen...

-Black Star!- dijo Tsubaki asustada mientras corría a ver a su técnico-

-Tu nunca aprendes- dijo Soul mientras calmadamente levantaba a su amigo del suelo-

-que esperabas?- dijo Kilik que acababa de llegar con los mellizos pot- es Black estar de quien estamos hablando- dijo mientras se reía burlonamente del Ninja-

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir sin saber que un encapuchado los veía...

-Hasta luego Mocosos- dijo Young Xeanhort mientras hacia un portal de oscuridad-

Rápidamente soul se dio cuenta del portal que se abría atrás de Maka, el en un intento de protegerlo fue absorbido por el portal también...

-Soul!- grito Black Star al ver a su amigo ser absorbido-

-Al estar viendo el lugar donde antes estaba Soul, no noto que un portal se abría atrás de el-

En ese momento Kilik lo aventó, siendo engullido el, junto a sus armas, Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder...

En ese momento un extraño hombre de roca ataco el shibusen junto a una enorme plasta de desechos tóxicos...

-No se qué sean ustedes,- dijo Death the Kid mientras las gemelas se convertían en pistolas- pero les aseguró que se an metido con el grupo de personas incorrecto- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque junto con Ox Ford y Harvard, Black Star y Tsubaki-

-Valla, al principio pensé que el plan de Slade iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero parece que nos vamos a divertir- dijo Cinderblock mientras veía a Plasmus-

-Ataquen- dijo Death the Kid mientras les disparaba a los extraños que ni siquiera se inmutaban con sus ataques-

El hombre de piedra había derribado a Black star y a Ox ford sin ningún problema, plasmus también derroto a Death the Kid con mucha facilidad...

-Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, nos llevaremos a este mocoso- dijo Cinderblock mientras tomaba al derribado Black star en sus manos-

-Black Star- dijo en un susurro Tsubaki, que no podía levantarse-

Como si el destino la hubiera escuchado un enorme Triceratops verde envistió a Cinderblock, que por el impacto soltó a Black Star y salio volando... minutos antes en otra parte del Shibusen...

-¿Estará muerto?- dijo Menos mientras veía al dormido Beastboy-

-No lo se, tócalo con una vara- dijo Mas mientras veía a su amigo en el suelo-

Justo en ese momento comenzó a despertar...

-Señor Beastboy, esta vivo- dijo Mas mientras le sonreía a su amigo-

-¿Donde estamos? y ¿Donde esta Kid Flash?- dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad-

-No sabemos, cuando despertamos no estaba, pero si estaban ellos- dijo señalando a un sujeto de pelo plateado largo, con una chaqueta blanca con amarillo, tenia un pantalón gris, y unos tenis blancos con amarillo, también un sujeto con overol azul, playera verde, con guantes blancos, zapatos cafés y una gorra verde que tenia bigote y una nariz algo grande-

Estos comenzaron a despertar...

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto el de pelo plateado-

-Supongo que estas en la misma situación que nosotros- dijo Beastboy mientras veía al chico frente a el-

-¿Mario?- dijo el sujeto de overol azul- ¡Mario!- grito desesperado mientras se espantaba y corría-

-Un minuto- dijo chico bestia mientras reaccionaba- yo te conozco, tu eres Luigi Bros, el hermano de Mario Bros- dijo con cara de asombro al ver a ese héroe de videojuego con el cual solía jugar-

-Ustedes no parecen malas personas- dijo Riku mientras los veía- mi nombre es Riku, maestro de la llave espada- dijo mientras llamaba a su Keyblade-

En ese momento Beastboy capto un hedor que nunca podía olvidar...

-Plasmus esta haciendo de las suyas- dijo Beastboy mientras seguía el olor-

El resto de los héroes solo lo siguió esperando saber que era lo que llamaba la atención del cambiante...

-Lo sabia- dijo chico bestia mientras veía a Cinderblock y a Plasmus derrotar a los alumnos del shibusen-

En ese momento y sin medir consecuencias embistió convertido en triceratops a Cinderblock, pues este tenia atrapado a un chico con el pelo azul...

-Toma eso- dijo el triceratops verde mientras se convertía en Chico bestia-

Plasmus intento atrapar al cambiante, pero mas y menos crearon un remolino que disminuyo de tamaño a plasmus... Riku aprovecho la oportunidad y con su Keyblade le corto partes del cuerpo a plasmus y Luigi, nada idiota, le dio el golpe de gracia, dejando a un simple hombre dormido en el suelo...

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Beastboy mientras le tendía su mano a Black Star-

-Si, gracias por su ayuda- dijo Death the Kid mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-Pero díganme, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Riku mientras veía serio al Shinigami-

-En el shibusen- dijo Death the Kid mientras lo veía- deberían pasar, hablaremos adentro- dijo mientras se metia con sus compañeros atrás de el-

Los héroes se voltearon a ver entre ellos antes de entrar al Shibusen para hablar con Death the Kid...

Continua en Soul Eater Versión...


	3. Jump City

En una Torre conocida como la Torre T, un grupo de héroes conocidos como los jóvenes titanes estaban disfrutando de un merecido descanso después de el ajetreado día que tuvieron al combatir contra Plasmus...

-Cielos viejo, como odio cuando peleamos contra Plasmus, aun siento la mugre en mi traje- dijo el Beastboy mientras se encontraba comiendo pizza vegetariana al lado de su mejor amigo Cyborg-

-Lo se bestita, a mi tampoco me gusta tener que ponerme tres capas de cera para quitar esa mugre- dijo Cy mientras comía una hamburguesa-

En ese momento tocan la puerta de los Titanes...

-¿Quien podrá ser?- dijo Robin que no esperaba a nadie ese día-

Como nadie quería abrir, enviaron al chico bestia a abrir topándose con una sorpresa...

-Amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Kid flash mientras abrazaba al cambiante-

-Deberías bajarlo si no quieres romperle una costilla- dijo Jinx que actualmente era la novia de Kid Flash-

-Señor Beastboy, ¿no quiere un rico burrito?- dijo Menos que estaba con una bolsa de burritos sobre los hombros de su hermano mientras le ofrecía uno a Chico bestia-

-¿De que son?- pregunto Beastboy mientras veía a Menos al cual lograba entender mejor desde que junto con mas lo salvo de aquellos villanos-

-Son de frijoles y Lechuga- dijo Menos mientras sonreía y le daba el burrito que Beastboy se comía rápidamente-

-Ni siquiera al comer niegas tu naturaleza animal- dijo Raven mientra dirigía su vista al cambiante con su habitual seriedad-

-No tienes que ser tan mala conmigo siempre Raven- dijo Chico bestia mientras se iba a su habitación, algo raro en el, puesto que el normalmente ignoraría el comentario de Raven y haría una de sus habituales bromas-

-Señor Beastboy- Dijeron Mas y Menos mientras iban detras de el-

-Espérenme- dijo Kid Flash mientras los acompañaba-

-Creo que esta vez si te pasaste- dijo Cyborg mientras veía a Raven que tenia la vista en su libro-

-No dije nada distinto a lo que habitualmente le digo- dijo Raven sin dejar de leer, aunque si sentía culpa y remordimiento por dejar al chico bestia en ese estado, pues ya tenia un tiempo que ella se había sincerado con sigo misma de que amaba a aquel idiota de piel verde, como ella solía llamarlo-

-Chispita tiene razón Raven- dijo abeja que entraba junto con Aqualand a la Torre T- nunca vi al chico bestia tan triste por nada- dijo mientras recordaba que el contaba chistes incluso en los peores momentos-

En ese momento sono la alarma de la torre T...

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo Cyborg?- dijo Robin mientras veia a Cyborg-

-Parece ser una especie de portal que se ha abierto- dijo Cyrborg al ver un gran portal que se abrió y cerca de dos minutos después se cerro-

-¿Donde fue?- dijo Robin mientras veía a Cyborg que pareció sorprenderse por algo-

-No me creerás viejo, pero a parecer el portal que vimos se abrió en el centro de Jump city- dijo Cyborg que aun no decía la parte increíble-

-Eso que tiene de increíble- dijo el chico maravilla mientras Cyborg solo seguía vendo su monitor- parece que simultáneamente se abrieron otros portales en toda la ciudad, uno de ellos fue en la torre T- dijo mientras veia como todos reaccionaban-

-Chico bestia- dijo Robin mientras salia corriendo a su habitación, pero Raven ya se le había adelantado-

Al llegar los jóvenes encontraron a un grupo de tres, pero no era ninguno de los que ellos esperaban encontrar...

-¿Donde estamos?- dijo un chico de pelo de pinchos café, una sudadera de manga corta negra, una playera negra con rojo, unos pantalones piratas negros, unos zapatos del mismo color y unos guantes sin dedos negros con rojo-

-No lose, pero me siento muy mareado- dijo un pato con playera azul, sombrero del mismo color, guantes blancos y bastón de magia café con la punta azul en forma de cabeza de mago-

-Oigan chicos, creo que no estamos solos- dijo un perro con suéter verde y chaleco negro, con un pantalón naranja, zapatos cafés, guantes blancos y un escudo con el rostro de un ratón al frente-

-Quienes son ustedes- dijo Robin en posición de pelea-

-La misma pregunta podría hacerte yo- dijo Sora mientras llamaba a la Keyblade-

En ese momento suena la alarma de la torre...

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, titanes- dijo Robin mientras veía a sus amigos- Vamos- dijo mientras salían de la torre, dejando a Sora, Donald y Goofy solos en la habitación del cambiante-

Los titanes salieron a combatir creyendo que era algún villano conocido, sin esperarse lo que verían...

En la parte central de Jump City, minutos antes...

-Este lugar se ve interesante para nosotros- dijo una bruja mejor conocida como Malefica acompañada de su secuas Pedro el malo-

-No lo se Maléfica, este sitio tiene un aspecto un tanto raro, es como sí no fuéramos a ser bien recibidos- dijo Pedro mientras veía el lugar-

-Sincorazones, tomen este lugar en mi nombre- dijo Maléfica mientras miles de Sincorazones salían por orden de maléfica a destruir el lugar y causar pánico en Jump City-

Los titanes se acercaban cada vez más a donde estaban los villanos ya mencionados, pero Raven podía sentir mucha oscuridad en ese lugar. Cuando los titanes llegaron, vieron a una mujer que nunca avían visto, con una especie de gato humanoide y unas cosas negras con ojos amarillos...

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Robin que sentía que Slade tenis algo que ver con esa extraña mujer-

-Yo soy Maléfica, y me apoderare de este mundo- dijo ella mientras veía a los titanes-

-Parece que tenemos suerte,- dijo Pedro mientras le sonreía a Maléfica, los lacayos del Rey y ese molesto mocoso no están aquí para detenernos- dijo mientras veía a los Sincorazon-

-Valla, parece que este trabajó será sencillo- dijo Maléfica mientras se reía- acaben con los disfrazados- le dijo a los Sincorazon que inmediatamente comenzaron a pelear con los titanes-

-Los ataques de los titanes parecían inútiles, sólo Starfire, abeja y Speedy parecían provocarles daños, encambio Raven y Jinx parecían fortalecerlos, por lo cual optaron en abandonar la batalla...

-Cuidado Star!- grito Robin al ver como un Sincorazon se abalanzaba sobre ella-

Estar sólo alcanzo a voltear pues prácticamente tenía al Sincorazon encima de ella, cuando el sincorazpn explota... minutos antes en la Torre T cuando los titanes se habían ido...

-¿Vieron a todos esos sujetos chicos?, por alguna extraña razón me parecen familiares- dijo Sora mientras veía a Goofy-

-Ahí va Sora, no serán esos tipos que salen en los cómics que tanto te gustan leer?- dijo Goofy de lo más tranquilo del mundo-

-Es cierto, esos se parecen a los Teen Titans- dijo Sora mientras se sorprendía-

En ese momento aparece una luz frente a ellos que al desaparecer dejo en el suelo a una ardilla, de un metro de altura, naranja con sudadera azul y tenis del mismo color...

-Dónde estoy?- dijo la ardilla, mejor conocido como Conker- Lo último que recuerdo es que salía de mi bar favorito cuando algo me arrastro y... ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo al ver al trío que supuso que estuvo hablando sólo todo el tiempo-

-Yo soy Sora, el es Donald y el es Goofy,- dijo Sora mientras señalaba a Sus amigos- ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto ahora Sora al Ebrio Conker que tenía resaca en ese momento-

-Soy Conker, mucho gusto Sora- dijo Conker mientras le daba la mano a Sora-

En ese momento escuchan una explosión, que dejó muy sorprendidos a todos...

\- Melefica- dijo Sora al ver en la pantalla de los Titanes a Maléfica y a Pedro- y trajo a Pedro con los Sincorazon a este lugar- dijo Sora muy molesto-

en ese momento se escucha como una pistola es cargada, al ver a Conker, este tenía un par de ametralladoras recién cargadas...

-Escuchen, - dijo Conker mientras el trío lo veía- no se quien es esa Maléfica, pero voy a cabar con ella, los enemigos de mis amigos, son mis enemigos- dijo mientras ponía una cara maligna y destructiva-

-Devemos encajar en este mundo,- dijo Donald mientras con su bastón en volvía en magia a los cuatro héroes-

-Ahora seré, Paupuman- dijo Sora al ver su ropa totalmente amarilla y un antifaz del mismo color-

-Yo soy "The Duck Avenger"- dijo Donald que tenía un traje negro con la parte superior roja, una capa, unos zapatos amarillos, una gorra de marinerito azul y un antifaz negro-

-Yo soy "Super Goof"- dijo Goofy mientras se ponía en pose de héroe, el tenía una especie de mameluco rojo que tenía las letras SG en el pecho como escudó y una capa azul, además de su gorra Verde-

-Hello Suckers, yo soy Van Helsquirell- dijo Mientras sacaba sus armas- ahora si acabemos con esa tal Maléfica- Dijo Conker que estaba con un traje idéntico al de van hellsing, sólo que el tenia un antifaz-

El cuarteto de amigos se dirigieron a la parte central de Jump City donde encontraron a los titanes muy estresados y a Starfire apunto de ser atacada por un Sincorazon-

En ese momento exploto gracias a que Conker le había disparado con su muy buena puntería...

-Maléfica- grito Sora mientras sacaba la Keyblade-

Donald y Goofy con Bastón y Escudo en mano, también se habían puesto en posición de batalla y Conker se bastaba y sobraba con las pistolas de su mano...

-Destruyanlo- dijo Maléfica mientras le ordenaba a los Sincorazon-

Después de una ardua batalla y varias municiones y cartuchos por parte de Conker, al fin vencieron a los sincorazon, pero Maléfica tenía un As bajo la manga...

-Esto aún no termina- dijo ella mientras un Beastboy de piel negra con ojos amarillos aparecía frente a ellos, juntó con un Conker en las mismas condiciones-

-Esto no me agrada chicos- dijo Conker al ver como su contraparte sacaba dos pistolas idénticas a las de el-

Despues de una larga de pelea entre Anti-Conker y Anti-Beastboy contra Sora, Donald, Goofy, Conker, Abeja, Starfire y Speedy, al fin pudieron vencer a estos dos seres oscuros, pero Maléfica había escapado...

-Demonios, se nos escapo- dijo Sora mientras se quitaba el antifaz muy enojado-

-Muy bien titanes, todos a la torre- Dijo Robin mientras veía a su equipo- y ustedes cuatro, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre lo que esta pasando- dijo mientras los veía-

Los otro cuatro sólo movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras seguían al chico maravilla... Mientras tanto en un lugar conocido como El mundo inexistente...

-Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan Slade- dijo Un anciano con túnica negra-

-Eso era obvio maestro Xeahnort- dijo Slade mientras veía al anciano- todo está saliendo a la perfección- dijo mientras veía una especie de cristal mágico-

-Pero dime, a donde enviaste al idiota verde, a los guatemaltecos y al velocista- dijo el maestro Xeahnort mientras escuchaba a Slade reír-

-Paciencia, paciencia, pronto vera como ya todo esta calculado- dijo Slade que ya tenía aliados en los distintos universos que planeaba conquistar con su nueva sociedad, La hermandad apocalíptica-

Esta vez, nadie lo iba a detener...

Continuara... en Teen Titans Ver.


End file.
